Twice-Blessed Raven
Twice-Blessed Raven was the Chosen of Endings in the party, a middle-aged man with graying auburn hair and violet eyes. He's tall, towering almost 7 feet high, and ugly, but personable. Raven is usually silent unless prompted. He is solidly built with craggy, angular features and a scar across the right side of his mouth. Twice-Blessed Raven is a radical, or at least, he quietly supports one of the most radical ideas held by a modern Sidereal - working directly with the newly-reincarnated Solar Exalted. He doesn't dispute that they must never discover the truth behind the Jade Prison or the Usurpation, or the necessity of that coup, but he feels strongly that the Jade Prison itself was a mistake - and that the cost of the mistake is the Deathlords and their Abyssal servants, which are now unraveling the Creation that the Sidereals are tasked with preserving. His convictions do not endear him to either faction - the Bronze faction detests the very idea of the Solars free once more, and the Gold Faction is afraid to be seen associating with or aiding such a radical and relatively young Exalt. What he does have, however, is an innate knack for martial arts and the tacit endorsement of the Maiden of Endings, Saturn. Saturn herself gifted him with the now-legendary Glaive of the Last Maiden (legendary amongst Sidereals, at least), and he serves her above all others. Her gift of the blade is significant enough to discourage further attempts on his life. The several assassins sent after him by the Bronze faction have met untimely ends, and for now the factions have decided that ending him is simply not worth the resource investment, celestial law-breaking, and possible Incarna censure it would require. Besides, all factions desire the end of the Deathlords, and the Twice-Blessed Raven might be a useful agent in that regard. Because of this potential usefulness and his own wily bureaucratic manipulations, Raven has managed to finagle a fair bit of influence on the Convention on Deathlords. Raven met up with the party mysteriously in the Lap, and left the party just as mysteriously about a half-year later. He was not seen again until several weeks later, in the clutches of First and Forsaken Lion, who disappeared with Raven, telling the party he would "hold on to this one, he may be of use to me." Raven's current fate can only be guessed at, but suffice to say it is probably not going well for him. He appears to currently still be alive, according to the Portrait of the Champions of the West. The Glaive of the Last Maiden was left behind when he dissapeared through the portal, and the party now possesses it. It is everyone's hope that Raven will soon return to claim it, alive and untainted, ready to put the smackdown on some Deathlords. Until then, there is nothing to do but hope. * Raven's Backstory * Raven's Experience * Raven's Five Characters * Raven's Reports * Raven's Stats Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:SotW NPCs